As the number of vehicles on the road increases each year, parking spaces become more and more scarce. It is often difficult to locate a parking spot, particularly in cities, where vacant parking spaces are few and far between. Parking lots and garages often charge high prices for the ability to use a dedicated parking space. While street parking spaces may provide a less expensive option for parking, available street parking is becoming increasingly difficult to locate. Drivers must spend valuable time searching for an available space, often only to end up paying high prices to park in a garage or lot. Therefore, a method for identifying open parking spaces that provides for communication of the parking space availability to users is desired.
In addition to limited parking availability, complex and varying parking rules also contribute to inefficiencies of parking. Parking regulations and signs are often difficult to decipher. This is particularly a problem for a motorist who must reach a destination and quickly leave the vehicle. This may lead to expensive unwanted parking tickets. It is therefore desired to provide a method that includes the step of transmitting parking rules and regulations to a user.
Effective communication of parking space conditions is one way to increase parking efficiency and reduce the time it takes to find an open spot. The ubiquitous nature of wireless networks supports a system for users to self-report the condition of parking spaces for the benefit of both themselves and others using said system. It is therefore desirable to provide a method that utilizes an existing network for transmitting parking space information to a user for locating vacant parking spaces that allows drivers to self-report the occupancy of the parking space.